Last Thoughts
by SISbabyy
Summary: It was the end of the road for them, and Edward didn't even know it. Edward/Rosalie.


Title: "Last Thoughts"  
Summary: It was the end of the road for them. And Edward didn't even know it.  
Authors Note: Quick little drabble I wrote awhile ago, enjoy!

-

He had her pinned up against the wall in a matter of seconds, which she assumed was why she didn't see it coming. She struggled to get out of his grasp but he only tightened it. She growled at him, her eyes yelling at him to stop this.

"Let me go." The words leaving her mouth in such a sharpening way that she could feel the adrenaline pumping from her entire body. However, it didn't faze him. "The games have to stop."

"Not going to happen." Edward said simply, his eyes boring into hers. It made Rosalie's blood boil even more. He tried to catch her eye, but she just looked down at the pool of white spread out on the floor. She saw Edward's eyes travel towards it. She could _feel_ his disgust as his eyes skimmed over the fabric. "Alice did a great job on you." He mumbled under his breath.

Unbelievable. He had to do this _now_ on this day of all days.

"I mean it Edward." She said through her clenched teeth. He held on tighter trying to meet her eyes. She refused to look at him. He tried again but she kept her eyes firmly planted on the ground. "You're going to ruin my dress."

Edward abruptly let her go and she was pushed back a couple of steps.

"Screw the dress," Edward said angrily. "And cut the crap."

"What are you talking about?" She lied.

He walked towards her and chuckled darkly. "Now you're the one that's playing games."

"What? You mean _getting_ married?" She sneered. "I love him Edward."

"Not like you love me." He told her knowingly.

"That's true," Rosalie replied, "But you're the one that made the mistake."

Rosalie slowly began to meet his eyes. When she did, it was more than painful. Half of her body went completely numb. She couldn't feel her toes, her hands were shaking, and she had the biggest impulse to run out that door and never come back.

"Rose," He came over to her quietly and grabbed her hands. They were steady in his soft grip. "Please, don't do this."

The words were so soft but they cut through her like a knife. It was too late. He was always too late.

Ever since she had come to the Cullen house she always held an interest for one that remained stable, classy, and quiet. Everyone else was all over the place, still having trouble with adjusting to this new life. Edward just took the cards as they lay, and Rosalie found that more attractive than any other quality he had. In the beginning he was strong and she was weak.

For weeks there was the obvious tension. She would be mean to him and he would only ignore her, never really giving her the satisfaction she wanted. This bothered her of course, but it didn't sway her. If anything it made her want him more. But he never gave her more than silence.

Weeks turned into years and Rosalie realized it wasn't going anywhere. She was tired of being ignored and sought solace in Emmett, Edwards's oldest brother. He was the opposite of Edward, and that was exactly what she needed.

The day she announced she and Emmett were getting married he had shown something other than disinterest. The minute they announced they were engaged, Edward's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. But Rosalie was happy, she really was, and all that she wanted now was Edward to go away. She had been throwing herself at him for years and he never did anything. Never stepped up to the plate, never even started a conversation with her. And when they were forced to, he barely said two words to her.

Things were different after the announcement, and Rosalie tried to ignore it.

Emmett would be a great husband, Rosalie knew, but Edward was clouding her mind with all of his newfound emotion for her. She hated him, she really did.

He came into her room that night asking her why they were getting married, why she was making this rash decision. She replied it wasn't rash, and she was doing it because she loved Emmett and he loved her. Edward hissed in distaste and slammed the door. Rosalie stared out her window the whole night, thinking of nothing else but her wedding day.

"Rosalie," Edward said, drawing her attention back to the present, to the reason why this would never work. "Talk to me."

"No." She said sternly. "You did this Edward, not me. For years I have been trying to get you to notice me, trying to get you to actually acknowledge I was in this family. But you wouldn't, you didn't, and now you're just too damn late."

She began walking to the doors, ready to try and move on, try and forget him. He stopped her again and she was too tired to fight him.

"I'm in love with you Rosalie." He said huskily. "I don't want you to do this. I was wrong, I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance before. I was scared, okay? I didn't want to be involved I just-"

"Enough," She said weakly, and this made Edward's head snap up in her direction. "You're too late Edward, let me go."

The music began to play. Her mind was made up and now there was no going back. No one would know about this and she knew Edward would never tell. It would be like this was just a dream, just a blur of emotions for the time being, nothing long lasting.

"I have to go." She said, "They're all waiting for me." She hadn't turned around yet.

"Wait!" He exclaimed and put his cold hands on each side of her face. He slowly bent down and pressed his lips against hers, successfully pinning her to the door. This time she didn't fight for freedom.

They lingered there for a little while until Rosalie broke the kiss. She stared at him long and hard and wished it wasn't this hard to do the right thing. She took a deep, unnecessary breath, and walked out the door.

He didn't go after her; he was still glued to his spot. He had bared his heart to her; he was vulnerable in front of her. But it didn't matter. She left him, she left him alone, she really did it. He had not felt this lonely in his whole entire life.

'_She left me'_ He thought dazedly. It was the thought that replayed in his mind through the wedding and the reception.

'_She left me'_ Was the only thought he now associated her with.

'_She left me' '_It would be the last thought he would ever have of her.


End file.
